1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vacuum cleaning system and more particularly pertains to a unit containing all components. The DC to AC inverter is in the same housing as the AC motor, dirt cup and filter making installation into a vehicle much more practical. The present devise comprises a direct in-take port. It also gives the option of a Remote In-Take Port
2. Description of Prior Art
The use of vacuum cleaning systems is known in the prior art. Various vacuum cleaning systems are described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,813,805 U.S. Pat. No. 6,735,810 U.S. Pat. No. 5,829,091 U.S. Pat. No. 6,813,805 U.S. Pat. No. 7,152,272 U.S. Pat. No. 6,128,804 U.S. Pat. No. 7,266,859 U.S. Pat. No. 6,148,472 While theses devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements. The aforementioned patents do not disclose installing all of their components in one unit. Having the AC to DC inverter small enough to incorporate into the same housing as the AC motor dirt cup & filter. It is what makes this invention unique.